Light not in the Tunnel
by Akuma Sephitaro
Summary: Strike, Heat, Shorty, and a few new chars, take over Hiro's Disco club... This is their story... [R for language]


Title: Light not in the Tunnel (Idea from the lights in the club)  
  
Disclaimers: Only Akuma and Damion are mine… Everyone else belongs to Enix…  
  
Anything Else: I wrote most of this in school… and Damion made me put him in the story in the next chapter…  
  
Strike sat on the couch. His couch, not that he really cared about it, it was all beat up. Next to him was Akuma, he recently met her, but that's another long story. On the table behind them sat Heat. Him and Strike had become pretty good friends the past few days.  
  
"It's quite" Akuma says. "Well your one to talk…" Heat says. "Oh shutup!" she yells, and throws the TV remote at him. He catches it. "Why thank you, princess" Heat says. "Don't call me that!" she screams. "Will you jus quit dat?" Strike says, barely audible, thanks to Akuma and Heat. "Heat! Akuma! Will you just shut the hell up already!!" Strike grins, seeing he got his point across.  
  
"Here, let's watch some nice TV" Heat says and turns on the TV. "Welcome back to the Hiro Disco Hour" the voice on the TV says. "The hell is this?" Strike says. "I don't wanna know…." Heat says.  
  
On the TV, Hiro appears. "So, are you all ready to love me?" he says. "TURNITTHEFUCKOFF!!!" Strike says. "Notorious is a hell of a lot better than this shit…" he says. "You know, that's it." Strike gets up and walks off to his room. "This isn't good" Akuma says. Strike comes back out wearing his trench coat that Akuma gave him. "Are you two coming?" He says as he picks his guns up from where they were resting on the floor. He walks out of the apartment. "Don't forget to lock the door" He says as he walks out.  
  
"Aw hell, he's not going to do what I think he is, is he?" Akuma says. Heat gets off the table. "Lets go already!"  
  
Akuma and Heat run after Strike. "WAIT!" they both yell. Strike turns around and smiles. "Glad you could join me"  
  
Akuma and Heat follow Strike to his convertible. "Hop in" he says. Akuma goes in the back while the guys get in the front.  
  
They drive off to the club where Hiro's show is made. On the way, Strike blasted Notorious, and sang along. "You know Strike, you're going to give us away…" Akuma says. "Any mothafucka that wants to crash our party ain't gonna be happy!" He says, and goes back to singing.  
  
They finally get there. It was impossible to miss. There was a huge Hiro cutout, holding an I love me sign. "Can we blow that thing up? I mean look at it…. It's a disgrace to the world," Akuma says. "Heh, sure thing" Heat says, and sets the sign on fire. "Figures, Flame Boy. Anyways, let's get going, his show has to almost be over…" Strike says.  
  
They get back in the convertible, and park it. They walk to the club building, Strike in front. They walk in and get stopped by a bouncer. "You can't go in yet, but the show is almost over, so wait here" he says. "Figures… hey Flame Boy, can you get us outta this one?" Strike says. "Show's over in five goddamn minutes, wait, will ya?" Heat yells at Strike.  
  
"I hear sirens," Akuma says. "Shit, we gotta get in" Strike whispers. "Show's over, go on in" the bouncer says.  
  
The three walk in. "Where is Hiro's room? We probably have to get him in there," Akuma says. "Huh? Hey! It's Shorty! Shorty's here!" Heat says. Heat runs off to go hang out with Shorty. "Great, there goes Lover Boy after her again…" Strike says. "C'mon, you don't know that, maybe he wanted to see why she's here" Akuma says. "Too late… I mean, look at them" Strike says.  
  
"Plans fail" Akuma says and walks over to Heat and Shorty. "Hey guys, we're kinda busy, so shut up and get back to it, Heat" Akuma says when she gets to the two. "Aw c'mon, we were having such a nice conversation…" Heat says.  
  
Strike walks over to the group. "Heat, didn't I tell you?" Strike says. Strike hugs Shorty, and looks at her. "Where have you been? I've missed ya" he says. He looks at Heat with a mean look on his face. "I was hanging out with Hiro, trying to see what he was doing" Shorty says. " That's not like you… What happened?" "He's trying to take over the world with his show… How he's going to do that though, beats me…" She says.  
  
Akuma sees Hiro, off to the side, signing autographs. "Well, why don't we talk to Mr. Loves Himself?" Akuma says. "Akuma, are you crazy? We kill the mothafucka when no one's around," Strike says "Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?" Everyone nods. "Just be quite Strike, that wasn't what I ment…"  
  
"Hey guys, the club closes at 10:00… Here, follow me" Shorty says. Shorty leads them to the basement of the club. The basement has a few guest bed rooms in it. "He has people stay here sometimes. You figure it out, because he's no a sex freak." Shorty says. "Why are we here?" Heat says. "Hiro IS upstairs… Goddamn it, why didn't I just kill him?" Heat runs upstairs. "Hey! HEAT!" Shorty yells and runs after him. Strike and Akuma are still downstairs. "Shorty'll deal with Heat" Strike says, "Look at this… He really is trying to take over the world…"  
  
In the back of the room is a computer with a satellite hooked up to it. "Well for fucks sake, kill it!" Strike says. Akuma looks at him. "Fine" Strike takes out his guns and shoots it until the computer and satellite are more like cheese than what they used to be. "I didn't mean that…"  
  
All of a sudden, a loud bang, and Heat yelling could be heard coming from upstairs. Akuma and Strike run up. "Heat! Chill man, you weren't supposed to… Aw fer fucks sake…" Strike runs over to Heat and pulls him off of Hiro. "Damn you Hiro!" Heat yells. "Chill Heat…" Strike says.  
  
It was 10:00 and no one else was in the place, besides Hiro, and Strikes "Team". "How did you guys get in here?" Hiro says. "How do we get you out? That's the question" Strike says. "What?" "This" Strike says, punching Hiro. "I won't stop… Until this place is ours" Strike says, still beating the crap out of Hiro. "Stop! Please! Dammit… it's yours…" Hiro says. Strike stops. "You never come back… GOT IT?"  
  
Hiro gets up and runs out. "What a fag… At least I let him live." Strike looks at the others. "Say hello to your new home" he says. "We gotta fix it up though, It's still a disco club" "Hey, wait a god damn minute! He'll call the cops!" Heat says. "I know him… He won't" Strike says.  
  
"Hey, tomorrow's a new day, lets go back to Strikes apartment to rest. I'll go find the keys to this place first… They gotta be near the front" Akuma says. "I'll get it!" Heat says, and runs to the front of the club. A loud bang can be heard and everyone looks over to see Heat on the floor. "Damn door…" He says. Heat gets up and opens the door.  
  
"Damn, it's dark in here…" Heat says. He uses his firepowers to light up the room. He finds the light switch and turns it on. He extinguishes his flames and looks around. "Akuma, where are ya? I have no idea where they are."  
  
Akuma walks into the room and looks under the desk that was in there. "Bingo. I'm not a part of Notorious for nothing" She says. She olds up the keys, and then walks out of the room. "Aw c'mon, I was so close too! Dammit" Heat runs out, after Akuma.  
  
Akuma hands the keys to Strike. "All right, lets go back and get some sleep… And get our asses back here early to deal with the people that work here" Strike says.  
  
And so, that's what they did. It won't be an odd Disco Club anymore… 


End file.
